Underearth/Book 2/Chapter 11
|prev = Chapter 12 |next = Chapter 12 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-2-Chapter-11-824406541 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189823445032/underearth-book-2-chapter-11}} Frisk stepped out of the elevator. He was no longer in the laboratory. Instead, he found himself just outside of Asgore's house. Wha... Wasn't I in the lab? How did I get here? Frisk thought. He stepped out of the elevator and went inside the house. Since he'd come through earlier, the way was open. As such, Frisk descended the stairs and followed the long hallway, passed through the Judgement Hall, and entered into Asgore's throne room, where Asgore was tending to his garden. "Dum dee dum..." Asgore sang. "Asgore?" Frisk asked upon entering. Asgore looked up. "Howdy! How can I..." he then went silent upon seeing Frisk. "Hey..." Frisk said, trying to think of something to say. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Asgore looked back down at the flowers at his feet. "Yes... Yes, I suppose it is." he said. "Perfect weather for a game of catch, I reckon." The two of them stood there in silence for the next few seconds. "Listen... Asgore..." Frisk said. "We both know what we must do, but... you don't have to... kill me." Asgore stood up and slowly walked over to his throne, sitting in it. "I wish that were true, Human, I really do." They both remained in silence for a bit longer. "I suppose it can't be postponed any longer, then..." Frisk eventually said. "I suppose not..." Reluctantly, Asgore stood back up. "When you are ready, come into the next room." Asgore walked off into the following room, followed closely by Frisk. "How tense..." Asgore said. "Just think of it like... A visit to the dentist." They both walked down another hallway, ending at a pillared doorway. "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." Asgore said before walking through the doorway. Frisk followed after him. The room beyond was a bit brighter than before, with a bit more light shining in. "This is where Cerberus resides. The thing that keeps us all trapped underground." Asgore paused." If... If by chance you have any unfinished business... Please do what you must." Frisk went silent for a minute. "No... No, I have nothing else to do." "... I see... This is it, then." Just as Asgore finished speaking, there was an explosion where he was standing, sending him flying backwards. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..." A sweet and gentle voice emanated from behind Frisk. Frisk turned around, suspecting exactly who it was. "Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian." Toriel comforted. "Toriel!" Frisk exclaimed, running up and hugging her. "At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone... but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous. And ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to kill Asgore. However... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is... He deserves mercy, too." By this time, Asgore was back on his feet, approaching where Frisk and Toriel were standing. "Tori... You came back...!" he said. "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" Toriel condescended. "You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have passed Cerberus after you got one SOUL. Then you could have taken six SOULs from the Humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair because you would rather wait here, cowering in darkness." Asgore was silent, looking down solemnly at the floor. "... Tori... You're right... I am a miserable creature..." He then brought up his head to look at Toriel, a friendly smile on his face. "But, do you think we can at least be friends again?" Toriel let out a sigh of annoyance. "NO, Asgore." she said firmly, her eyes very thin. "Ngahhhhhh!!! Asgore! Human!!" A new voice, belonging to Undyne, suddenly burst out from the doorway. "Nobody fight each other!!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...!!" Undyne then saw Toriel, who had turned around to face the door. "I'll..." Undyne said again, lost for words at the stranger standing in the room. "Hello." Toriel said, wearing her friendly voice again. "I am Toriel. Are you the Human's friend? It is nice to meet you." "Uh, yeah...?" Undyne replied. "Nice to meet you!" Undyne then walked over to Asgore, whispering something in his ear that Frisk couldn't hear over a new person appearing. "H-hey!" the new voice, belonging to Alphys, said. "Nobody hurt each other!!" Alphys, too, then looked around the scene. "Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!" Toriel greeted Alphys. "Uh, h-h-hi!" she said, eyeing Toriel as she walked to stand next to Undyne. A loud, attention-grabbing voice announced. "Hello!" Toriel said. Papyrus then bent down to loudly whisper into Frisk's ear. He asked, looking from Toriel to Asgore and back again. a sixth, more laid-back voice appeared from beside Frisk. "That voice...!!" Toriel said, running over to the two skeletons. "Hello, I think we may know each other?" she said, passing by Papyrus. Sans said. "I am Toriel. So nice to meet you." Sans said, closing his right eye. "Oh! Wait, then...!" Toriel said, turning around to face Papyrus. "This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you." "Hey, Papyrus..." Toriel said. "What does a skeleton tile his roof with?" "No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... shin-gles!!!" Toriel laughed at Papyrus's reaction, then turned back to Frisk. "My child," she said. "it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think..." she looked around at everyone. "I think you will be happy here." "Uh, h-hey, that reminds me." Alphys started saying. "Papyrus... you called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her." Alphys gestured to Toriel. "Uh, anyway... If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody?" Papyrus stroked his chin for a second. Alphys seized up. "A tiny... flower?" As Alphys said this, Frisk felt the ground around him start to shake. Next thing he knew, vines of some kind were erupting from the ground, wrapping all around Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Sans, Alphys, and Papyrus; lifting them all into the air. Vines also erupted around Frisk, grabbing him around his ankles, wrists, and neck. Upon finishing, Frisk was pulled down to the ground. A demonic laughter filled the chamber. "You IDIOTS." A tiny flower said after emerging from the ground in the center of the area. "While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the Human SOULs!" Frisk, struggling to move in any way, managed to lift his head enough to see the source of the voice. "FLOWEY!?!" Frisk yelled. The vines tightened around his neck, pulling him back down to the ground. "Hee hee hee. Did you really think killing me would make a difference? No. Every time you load your SAVE, I'll come back. Just like everyone else you murdered! Like Undyne." Flowey brought Undyne nearer to Frisk. "Look at that, she doesn't even remember how you murdered her. How you brutally sank one of her own spears into her chest, piercing her lung." Undyne got pulled back, and Asgore got brought forward. "Or how you tore of Asgore's head." Asgore was then pulled back. "But now, not only are the Human SOULs under my power... But all of your friend's SOULs are gonna be mine, too!" "NO!" Frisk screamed, struggling to escape. "Hee hee hee. And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you made them love you. All because of your acting. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their SOULs and the Humans' together... I will become god." Flowey began laughing maniacally, slowly tightening his grasp on the six Monsters. Frisk's mind was racing. Racing to find a way to escape. "Hey Flowey!" Frisk soon said. "Feel free to take their SOULs. Remember what happened last time with the other Humans? I'll simply get them to rebel while they're inside you." The vines around the six Monsters stopped. Flowey looked back up at Frisk, a worried expression decorating his face. A few seconds more, however, and the worried expression morphed into a wide, maniacal smile. "Will you now? Well what if I just kill you right here and now?" The vines brought Frisk up into the air and slammed him against the wall just above the door, pinning him there. A bunch of white specks then appeared, hovering in the air near Frisk. "I'll break you; you just be sure about that. Even if it means killing you a million times!!!" The bullets then flew, full force, straight at Frisk's chest. As soon as they hit, Frisk could feel them inside him, burning like white hot iron nuggets. Frisk screamed in agony. More bullets appeared, flying at Frisk as well. Then another, and another. Soon, Frisk was in tears from the burning pain. "Now DIE!" Flowey screamed as the final bullets appeared and shot at Frisk. As they approached, a small explosion suddenly appeared in front of Frisk, vaporizing the bullets. "What?" Flowey questioned. "Do not be afraid my child..." Toriel said. "No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!" More bullets appeared and flew at Frisk, these ones stopped by several bones that erupted from around him. Spears also flew out, cutting the vines suspending Frisk. Papyrus said. "Hey! Human!" Undyne started shouting. "If you got past me, you can do anything! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" More bullets appeared around Frisk while he was still kneeling on the ground, recovering from the restrainment. As they flew at him, electricity appeared around him, destroying most of the bullets. Those that were missed were claimed by another small explosion. "Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him..." Alphys said. "B-but... somehow, I know you can do it!!" "Human," Asgore chimed in as well. "for the future of Humans and Monsters...! You have to stay determined...!" Frisk started feeling a warmth in his chest. All the pain from before was gone. He stood up, then faced Flowey. "Urrgh... NO!" Flowey said, summoning more bullets that flew at Frisk. As the bullets approached, a shield appeared around him, blocking them. "Unbelievable!!" Flowey said, worry engulfing his face. "This can't be happening...! You... YOU...!" The worry on Flowey's face suddenly melted away, replaced with a wide, toothy, demonic grin. "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!" As Flowey spoke, a white orb of energy began growing above him. Within seconds, the ball of energy exploded outwards, engulfing the entire room, castle, Elysium, and, eventually, the entire Underground. }} Category:Underearth